Tu y Yo entre Flores
by Ane himura
Summary: Hola pues he vuelto luego de estos años y con este pequeño one-shot sobre el ultimo encuentro entre kenshin y kaoru espero les guste y me dejen reviews grasias!


**Ningún personaje de Rurouni Kenshin es de mua T-T' todos son propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki.**

**Wuau!!! No puedo creerlo he vuelto!!!! Luego de siglos y siglos de ausencia he regresado. Antes q' nada pues he extrañado tanto escribir pero el tiempo no ha sido mi aliado en estos últimos meses-años jejeje en fin pues seguro muchos si es q' no todos ya ni se acuerdan de mua TT' de esta loca autora llamada Ane himura y no los culpo la neta me tarde mucho en volver pero weno no estaba muerta andaba de parranda ne? En fin pues ya saben me gusta regresar con cosas nuevas y aquí esta este one-shot q' espero de corazón sea de su agrado. Esta hecho como el resto de mis fics con el corazón y como ya saben los q' me conocen la música es uno de mis aliados en mis fics y aquí no será la excepción la rola q' use en este fic se llama entre flores y es de efecto mariposa ojala la puedan escuchar al leer este fic. En cuanto a las actualizaciones de los otros fics ya las irán viendo y claro quiero agradecerles a esas personas q' a pesar de mi ausencia **

**han estado leyendo mis fics y mandando reviews q' si he de ser sincera han sido los q' me han hecho volver, mil gracias y espero no decepcionarlos con esto… **

**También quiero comentarles q' este one-shot tratara sobre el regreso de kenshin a kaoru por ultima ves basado en las ovas…**

**Tu y Yo entre Flores**

**Te llevas mi sonrisa, te dejas todo lo demás y entre tú y yo tan solo flores**

Tan solo flores… el invierno ha partido amor mió, los campos se cubren de color, la dulce fragancia de las flores comienzan a invadir mi habitación, el dojo y todo mi alrededor.

Mi vista siempre fija hacia la entrada, esperando el momento en q' decidas regresar… no he sabido nada de ti en los últimos meses y yo… la enfermedad ha avanzado e invadido parte de mi cuerpo, lo cual me hace preguntarme como estarás tu amor mió…

Kenji ha partido del dojo y todos, todos se preocupan por mi, desean cuidarme y yo solo puedo mirar hacia la entrada, por q' deseo ver tus ojos, tomar tu mano y poder estar entre tus brazos, impregnarme de tu aroma y poder decirte una vez mas gracias… gracias por todo, por q' desde q' llegaste a este dojo la soledad se marcho, me hiciste descubrir lo q' era el amor y aun cuando tu vida… mi vida… siempre estuvieron llenas de peligro, tu protección nunca me falto.

Despertar, llorar, dormir… mis días han perdido el sentido, por q' tu amor mió… te llevaste mi sonrisa, mi esperanza y mis ganas de vivir sin ti…

Unos leves rayos de sol se cuelan por mi ventana haciéndome abrir los ojos, un día mas… pero hay una extraña sensación recorriendo mi cuerpo… me toma unos segundos ponerme de pie, casi toda mi fuerza me ha abandonado. Logro llegar a la entrada, sin toparme a nadie q' lo impida… kenshin susurran mis labios… volviste…

No se si es verdad o solo es otro de esos días en los q' mi corazón se alborota esperando tu regreso solo para regresar mas desecha q' antes al darme cuenta q' no es así… q' no has vuelto.

Pero no importa solo salgo en tu búsqueda, de pronto mis pasos se detienen estoy cerca del río donde solíamos ver las luciérnagas en época de verano, una brisa me envuelve y mis ojos se cierran, pero los abro de pronto solo para toparme contigo.

Puedo observar tu frágil figura a lo lejos, muero por correr a tus brazos, por abrazarte y besarte, pero no puedo… mis piernas no responden, me cuesta mantenerme en pie, las fuerzas no existen ya, mis ojos se nublan al darme cuenta de tu estado. Te tambaleas con cada paso amenazando con tropezar, tus ojos… tus hermosos ojos han pedido el brillo e incluso tu rojiza cabellera se ve opaca.

Nos toma unos minutos estar mas cerca, te desplomas sobre mis brazos y al escucharte decir débilmente mi nombre mi corazón se encoje. Por q', por q' tenias q' tardar tanto en volver amor???, pregunto en un hilo de voz q' logra salir de mi garganta.

**Extraño es el destino nos une y vuelve a separar y entre tu y yo tan solo flores**

Me siento sobre el pasto, el rio suena levemente y algunas aves cantan dulcemente, solo se respira la fragancia de las flores q' nos rodean. Logro recostarte sobre mis piernas y acaricio tu cabello. No imaginas en dolor q' siente mi corazón al tenerte en ese estado en mis brazos, pero al mismo tiempo una alegría de volver a verte me invade.

Cierras tus ojos y yo solo deseo q' este momento dure por siempre…

**Y mientras te perdías al borde de la vida amor, secaste mi voz, tapaste el sol**

**Y es q' te quise tanto…tu me dejas sin nada todo se acaba hoy, cerraste los ojos**

**No te dije adiós… y es q' tu solo tu…**

Una sonrisa llega a mis labios repentinamente al recordar nuestra vida, el momento en q' te conocí, la forma en como te reclame cuando me viste desnuda por accidente la primera ves. Los viajes… los amigos y los momentos en q' pensé q' te perdía en alguna pelea, tu comida, tu sonrisa… tu manera extraña de amarme.

Hay tantas cosas q' han sucedido desde tu partida, hay tantas cosas q' deseo contarte, deseo q' veas como ha crecido kenji, lo disciplinado q' es Yahiko y tantas cosas, pero ya tendremos tiempo para platicar, ahora solo deseo q' descanses amor…

**Estoy aquí contigo tan cerca y lejos a la vez, y se nos vuelve hacer de noche**

**Después de un nuevo día, me pesa mas la vida amor, secaste mi vos y solo se **

**Q' me quisiste tanto, tu me dejas sin nada todo se acaba hoy, cerraste los ojos**

**No te dije adiós… **

Si pudiera vivir de nuevo, no cambiaria nada… llenaste mi vida, siempre te amare… kenshin… susurro pero no obtengo respuesta. Me inclino a mirar tu rostro, kenshin… susurro una ves mas.

Pero no hay respuesta, tu rostro luce tan pacifico y yo… lagrimas comienzan a caer sobre ti… amor…

**Tu… tu lo eras todo, te fuiste antes q' yo bailando a mi alrededor, **

**Por q' tu, solo tu mi corazón… tu me dejas sin nada todo se acaba hoy, cerraste los ojos**

**No te dije adiós… Tu… tu lo eras todo, te fuiste antes q' yo bailando a mi alrededor, **

Las aves han callado y el rio se ha vuelto silencioso, parecen darte la despedida, acaricio tu mejilla… tu cicatriz ha desaparecido… kenshin… kenshin… susurro suplicando q' solo estés dormido, q' abras tus ojos y me regales tu sonrisa… pero no sucede te has ido.

**Y es q' tu, solo tu… te llevas mi sonrisa, te dejas todo lo demás y estoy aquí entre malvas flores…**

Entre flores… tu cuerpo yace entre flores… te marchaste y yo…

Kaoru…kaoru…

Kenshin?... kenshin… donde estas?...

Shhh… estoy aquí, no tengas miedo…

Me tomas entre tus brazos y el tiempo se detiene, solo logro ver tu dulce sonrisa, pero no estas enfermo, miro tu rostro y todo parece estar bien.

Te amo… susurras en mi oído y entonces lo comprendo todo.

**fin**

**No suelo dejar los finales a la imaginación pero weno q' les pareció?? Les gusto??, q' dice el publico?? Espero sus opiniones y claro mil besos a todos. Cuídense musho y pórtense mal.**

**Ane himura nn'**


End file.
